Ridley Duchannes (β)
Ridley Duchannes is a main character in Caster Chronicles, as well as the film adaption for the first book in the series; Beautiful Creatures. She made her debut in The Metamorphose Sickness. Canon Ridley Duchannes was always very innocent and pure, growing up, as well as very helpful. However, that all changed because of a curse laid on her family. Slowly, the girl spiraled down from innocence and helpfulness, morphing into the opposite over time. Knowing that she'd soon be Claimed by the Dark because of the curse, a terrified, nearly-sixteen-year-old girl ran away from home in an attempt to save her family from herself. Of course, this all likely could've been prevented if her family would've just helped her instead of pushing her away and leaving her in the Dark. Not much later, after she'd been Claimed by the Dark, Ridley finally reappeared... After having been manipulated and practically brainwashed by her insane aunt. Rid, in short, allowed herself to be pushed around and do terrible things out of fear of what would happen to her should she not comply. On every occasion that she did these things, though, she ended up turning on her manipulators and doing the right thing in the end. Over time, it is shown that Rid truly did care about her family; or, at least, her cousin, Lena. As well as her boyfriend, Link. However, soon enough, Ridley was cheated on by Link, which broke the last piece of her heart that she had left, leading to her descent into insanity and darkness. Pre-Convergence Soon after her fall into despair, Ridley was captured and locked away by an evil ancestor, though she was quickly freed by her cousin. Despite all of the mistreatment the others had put her through, Ridley continued to help them. And, in the end, the enemy (named Abraham) was defeated, though he continued to seek revenge from his grave. But, the man wasn't given the chance; because not long after, a new man that Ridley was completely unfamiliar with arrived and promptly kidnapped her. The difference this time was... Nobody was coming to save her. For months and months on end (that felt like centuries), Ridley was locked away and tortured in countless ways. She had hoped that someone would care enough to save her... But no one came. However, one day, the torment finally ceased... And Ridley awoke in the same hallway as the rest of those that had been selected to partake in The Metamorphose Sickness. Plot Involvement The Metamorphose Sickness' Ridley had a fair amount of active involvement within the later parts of the event, almost acting as a sort of guide for the participants alongside Katniss Everdeen. Epilogue(s) '''The Metamorphose Sickness' In the end, Ridley mindlessly threw herself at Elliot, somehow ending up before him after being incorrectly assumed to be a traitor. This led to her demise, with Elliot killing her before making his escape. Character Relationships * Elliot - ''A male incarnation of Elizabeth from 'Bioshock: Infinite who first appeared as the mastermind of Eden and the Forgotten People. ''After having witnessed another incarnation of Ridley's abilities during ''The Ultimate Game, Elliot kidnapped this incarnation of Ridley and tortured her for months, hoping to train her to use her abilities for his gain. He made her a participant in the Metamorphose Incident in order to test her, but at the conclusion of the event, Ridley attacked Elliot in a blind rage. Elliot was forced to kill Ridley, though he was not too concerned about losing her as a potential resource. Trivia * Despite appearing in the event just after The Ultimate Game and interacting briefly with Connor Duchannes, she has no relation to the other incarnation of Ridley. Category:Characters Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:Unique Roles